Love's Truth
by I like Dogs
Summary: My first Buffy fic! Yay for me! Ok, well here's how it goes: An old friend of Spike's comes back and stirs some trouble, and a prophecy about Spike and Buffy is revealed. Can a vamp earn his wings, or will he even want to?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Buffy fic, so please don't flame me too bad. Hope you like it.

****

Love's Truth

"We have a serious problem on our hands," Giles said as he addressed the Scoobies, including Spike, who sat uninterested in the corner. They were having another nighttime meeting at The Magic Box after Giles had told them that there was an important matter to discuss.

"Lemme guess," Buffy began nonchalantly, "I have to go and fearlessly defeat the bad guys and save the world." Buffy threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, "Simple!"

"Actually, it's not simple. It's the most confusing and deadly matter that we've had to deal with in a while," Giles corrected.

"Sounds like my specialty," Spike said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the deal?"

"Someone is going to sacrifice a great amount of the strongest vampires, grind their ashes together, and with a few more ingredients-"

"We get a nice soufflé!" Xander exclaimed sarcastically. Seeing the look on Giles face, he said, "Or not."

"As I was saying," Giles continued, "With a few more ingredients, none too good, they'll have the most powerful demon ever created."

"That's bad. But what do they plan to do with this all powerful demon guy?" Buffy asked.

"The usual. Try to take over the world and make it their own personal hell," Giles said as he lifted a book up off a shelf and brought it to the table.

"The head vampire's name is in this book somewhere," Giles continued flipping through the book. "Ah! Here it is!" he said and laid the book on the table so that everyone could read it.

After reading it, Willow said, "Jonathon the Ruthless"? Sounds like a friend of yours, Spike."

The Scoobies turned to him, expecting a sassy comeback, and were surprised when they saw the pale vampire had turned an even lighter color, with a look of horror on his face.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked him as she looked up from the book.

"You didn't just say, "Jonathon the Ruthless", did you?" he asked.

Giles nodded.

"BLOODY HELL!" Spike yelled and slammed his fists on the table, causing Buffy and Xander to jump.

Spike had turned from a pale, shocked vampire, to a pissed off and scared vampire.

"Who's "Jonathon the Ruthless"?" Xander asked.

"He was my very first partner after I was sired. We did everything together. That's when I killed my first thousands of people. Together, as "William the Bloody", and "Jonathon the Ruthless", we ruled half the vampire population in England. Together, we were unstoppable," Spike paused as he remembered. "Until the other vamps thought that we would kill each other for the title as leader. They knew that we wouldn't share the power. We would sooner stake each other in the back. We both split up, and formed armies out of our followers. The battle lasted 3 months, one of the longest in vampire history. I lost after my best men were slaughtered during a surprise attack. I retreated to Ireland; some of my follower's with me. And until this day, he has remained unbeaten."

The room was silent. Everyone was surprised that Spike admitted losing the battle and that he had been betrayed and beaten. The thought was strange and his reaction to his old friend's name was a bit scary. Spike being afraid of one of his old enemies? That's bad.

"Sounds bad," Xander said.

Spike just nodded as he continued his thoughts.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to stake him," Buffy smiled as she got out of her chair.

Suprising everyone, Spike jumped out of his own chair and grabbed Buffy's arm. "Is that all you think you have to do? This man has beaten an entire army! _My_ army! He isn't just like any other vampire that you've dusted. He's worse." Spike said the last part with emotion in his voice, showing how much he worried about Buffy taking such deadly situations like they were a joke.

Buffy was quiet a moment, trying to read whatever was in Spike's fierce blue eyes.

She nodded, "I know."

Spike searched Buffy's eyes and found how much she didn't know.

"No. You have no idea!" he said as he swept out of the room.

"That was…weird," Xander said as he watched Spike leave the room with a bewildered looked on his face.

Buffy was silent. There had to be more bothering Spike than what he was letting on. His friend had had to been _really_ bad.

She sighed. "I'm going to see what's wrong," she left the Magic Box, following Spike's path.

"Does that mean we can go home?" Xander asked after Buffy had left.

Xander seen the looks on everyone's faces and said, "I guess not."

***

__

Stupid Slayer! Spike thought as he continued walking through the cemetery, the clear night air giving him less comfort than he thought it would._ She thinks this whole thing is a joke! No, not just this problem, her whole sacred duty. She thought her entire purpose was a joke. "Ooohhh, I'm the slayer. I risk my life everyday and don't even give a damn." _

Spike growled in frustration. He knew that he was just acting mad because he was worried. Hell, the whole Scooby gang probably knew that after his outburst at the Magic Box.

Suddenly Spike's vampire instincts kicked in and he knew that someone was behind him. He turned, expecting to find Buffy, but never got the chance to know who it was as he was knocked unconscious with a crowbar.

***

Buffy sighed as she walked through the cemetery. Spike was no where to be seen and she had already tried his crypt. 

"Well, I guess I'll try Willie's," she said as she headed toward the bar.

A few minutes later, she walked in, causing every demon in the place to look up, none too happy to see her.

Buffy just smiled at everyone as she walked to the bar through the crowded tables.

"Hey Willie. Have you seen Spike?" she asked, making her famous you-better-just-tell- me-so-I-don't-have-to-hurt-you face. 

"Nah, not tonight Buffy," he said a bit uneasily.

"You sure?" Buffy pressed.

"Yeah I'm sure. I honestly didn't see him tonight."

Buffy groaned. She would have to take his word. There were other places to look.

"Ok. Have a good night Willie," Buffy added for good measure, "Or not."

Willie just nodded as the blond slayer walked out of his bar.

Dammit! That had been her last hope. There were only a few other places Spike would be at that time, and Buffy was positive that he wasn't.

She continued along the road, hoping that she would find Spike before he did something stupid.

***

Spike awoke in a damp, dingy room with a boarded up window. He was lying on the cold cement floor with his hands tied behind his back. By the smell, it was a none too pleasant place.

He groaned and shook his head to clear his mind. Spike grew alert after he sensed that he wasn't the only one in the room.

The other person, or perhaps people, were still unconscious. There weren't any guards in the room, but there were at least four outside the door.

He tried to remember the face he saw before he was hit, but his mind was jumbled. The only thing he remembered was storming out of the Magic Box because he was mad at Buffy. Well, that wasn't new.

__

This is all her fault. Spike thought angrily. If she had taken her duty seriously, he wouldn't have gotten mad and stormed out. She'll pay for this, he thought, but in his heart, he knew that he wouldn't go any farther than yelling at her for it even though it technically wasn't her fault that he was in love with her. No, wait it was her fault that he was in love with her. She was the one that made herself look so bloody hot. She was the one that acted so funny, and cute, and tough. It was her fault. 

"Bloody hell," Spike mumbled. Now he was arguing with himself in his head. "Damn slayer."

He silenced himself when he heard the sound of footsteps outside of the door.

He heard the lock being taken off, then the handle being turned.

According to Spike's senses, 4 vampires had entered the room.

One of them approached Spike, and his nose told him who it was. Jonathon. 

Spike knew what Jonathon was like, and he decided it was the right time to play dead-or, in this case, unconscious.

"Don't play stupid with me William!" the man said, jerking Spike's head up from the ground.

"I heard you talking about the slayer," the Jonathon's grin spread, making Spike want to rip his head off. Just the evil way his teeth gleamed, and his greasy hair shown, made Spike want to puke. And to top it off, he now knew that Spike knew the slayer. Not too good.

"Oh, hello Jonathon," Spike said as if he had no idea who had been talking to him.

That got him a smack upside the head, causing his head to whip to one side violently. Didn't matter to Spike though. He had withstood horrible amounts of torture in his day. 

"I see that you still like to torture people," Spike smiled.

"Stop acting so bloody stupid. I know that you've been helping those stupid mortals. Killing your own kind. You were one of the greatest vampires in history! Now look at you. You don't have any friends. You know those loosers will turn around and stake you as soon as you get your chip out."

So, Jonathon _had_ been keeping track of Spike. His ways were good. Not many vamps knew about Spike's chip, mainly because he didn't want them to make his life more miserable by teasing him about that. It would ruin his reputation even further. 

"So, you know about my good friend?" Spike said, motioning the best he could towards his head with the ropes on.

"Yes I know! I just told you that! And if I don't start getting any answers than I'll-" Spike stopped him. 

"You haven't asked any questions, mate."

Jonathon had never been that bright, but he was great in battle.

"Well, I will if you shut up," he growled, changing into his game face for the first time. Spike wondered what took him so long; most vamps were in their game faces right away during meetings.

"Yeah, well, you were always so bloody slow when talking, eh Jon?" Spike teased, receiving another hit upside the head. Spike didn't stop. This guy was getting on his nerves, hitting him on the head, messing up his hair! Who did he think he was?

"Well, I don't see why I should answer any questions when you're just going to dust me and grind me up in a big 'o pot."

The vampire's smile faded. 

"How do you know about that?" he asked, grinding his teeth to help calm himself down.

"Like you said mate, I work with the mortals. Pretty damn good ones too if they found out about your secret plan, huh?"

Jonathan was so angry by then that he couldn't even speak. His mouth was clamped shut, and his face was turing red. Suddenly, that all went away and a cruel smile replaced it. Spike didn't like that look at all. That wasn't good.

He turned to his men, and said, "Beat him."

Spike shrunk back as far as he could in the corner as Jonathon's men walked towards him, Jonathon's laughing fading down the hall.

***

"Giles!" Buffy called as she entered the magic shop. She had been looking for hours, and still no Spike.

"Giles!" she yelled louder.

"What?" his voice came from right behind her.

"Ah!" Buffy yelled and turned around. "You scared me Giles," she told her Watche as she clutched at her chest.

"Yes, now what do you want?" 

"Well, you're in a bad mood," Buffy said, hurt in her voice.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just this whole "Jonathon the Ruthless" problem. We can't really find out much more about him. We'll have to get Spike to answer a few things. Where is he?" Giles asked, finally looking up from his dusty old book.

"That's the problem! I can't find him anywhere!" Buffy said in exsaperation, throwing her arms over her head in exasperation.

"That isn't good," Giles said in a solemn voice, making Buffy uncomfortable.

"Why? Where do you think he could be?" she asked in a meek voice.

"I don't know where, but I know who," Giles motioned towards the book that was still opened to the page about Jonathon.

]

"Oh no," Buffy whispered while her mind said, _Spike, what have you gotten yourself into? _

What did you think of the first chapter? Please tell! I promise it'll get more into Buffy/Spike, and the rest of the gang. :^)~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed as Xander picked up a crossbow and began to examine it. Buffy remembered how he had whined when she had announced that she was going after Spike. "We have to save Deadboy?!" he had wailed, his face contorted in aggravation.  
  
It was starting to feel so much like the night they had rescued Dawn from Glory. Except Spike wasn't there. Not yet anyway. Buffy smiled. She was gonna kick that stupid Ruthless guy's ass.  
  
"Lets go get Spike back," Buffy said as the Scoobies headed out the door.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Ow," Spike mumbled as he rolled to his side. Jonathon's men had sure done quite a number on him. His lip was swollen like a banana, his legs were bruised and his ankle was twisted at an impossible angle. He had huge gashes above his right eye and blood was running down his face. A few of his ribs were broken and his arm hurt like hell.  
  
And still, after all of that torture, he didn't give up. He didn't tell Jonathan anything when he came back to the cell occasionally to ask if Spike had given up. He refused. He got beaten into a bloody pulp just so that the slayer and her Scoobies would be safe. And he was proud. Not one bit ashamed. God, he had forgotten how good it felt to be a poof. Spike smiled and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Hurry up slayer."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Talk about Deja Vu," Xander said as they continued walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" Xander started, hoping that he hadn't upset her.  
  
"Xan, it's okay," she interrupted, "I just wanna get our annoying, cocky, bleached vampire back," she gave a playful smile.  
  
Xander smiled and nodded.  
  
"Let's kick some vampire ass!" Anya let out a whoop and waved her stakes over her head.  
  
Xander and Buffy exchanged looks and shrugged. The only thing Buffy cared about was getting the man that had protected her sister back. The man that had stayed behind even after she was gone.  
  
The man that loved her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Has he said anything yet?" Spike heard Jonathon say to a guard outside of his door.  
  
Spike guessed that the guard had shaken his head because the next thing he heard was Jonathon saying, "Dammit!"  
  
Then the sound of the door being unlocked made Spike swallow hard. Was Jonathon sending in more torture happy minions? Or was he coming in his self to do his own dirty work? Ha! Spike tried not to laugh at the idea. The most Jonathon ever did was slap around his prisoners, he never really did anything critical.  
  
  
  
The footsteps inside of Spike's shared cell came closer to him. He looked up, ready to face anything, and was surprised when he saw a minion approach him.  
  
The vampire was barely a fledgling, probably recently turned for Jonathon's new army. His sandy brown hair was slightly gelled and his blue eyes shone brightly in the dim light. He crouched down in front of the ex-master vampire and looked into his eyes.  
  
"William? 'William the Bloody'?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, mate. Sorry if I don't look much like myself, I just got the hell beat outta me," Spike joked.  
  
The vamp nodded, almost something like an apology, and said, "Are you hungry? I could sneak you some food," he offered. Spike shook his head. For some reason Spike didn't want this person to get in trouble for him, he may be the only person that could help him until the slayer came to the rescue.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a way out of here, wouldja?" Spike asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
The vamp just smiled in return.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Spike stretched his arms as the young vampire, known as Taye, untied his ropes.  
  
"Thanks mate," Spike continued stretching and fixed his duster.  
  
"So, where's this famous 'escape'?" Spike smiled. He still wasn't sure if he could trust this fledgling, but he was his only hope to get out of there, back to his home. Back to his life, and back to the woman he loved, even if she didn't love him back.  
  
"This way."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Buffy stopped as the gang crowded near the fence surrounding an abandoned factory. Typical vampire hideout-won't they ever learn?  
  
She patted the reasonable amount of stakes she had on her body to soothe herself. She would get him back, and he would be okay. No one would die, or- NO! Buffy stopped herself. Of course no one would die, it wasn't that bad of a mission. Ever since her own, most recent death, Buffy had been worried that it would happen again, but not just to her, to anyone of the Scoobies. She was so lucky to have friends that would volunteer to risk their lives' just to save someone else's life.  
  
Recalling the night's earlier proceedings, Buffy remembered Dawn's concern when she announced that Spike had been captured. The girl had been genuinely worried and had begged Buffy to do everything and anything possible to get him back. He clearly meant so much to her, especially after everything they'd been through together as they coped with Buffy's death.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander whispered at the blond slayer who was apparently in her own little world.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Xan," Buffy apologized, shaking her head to clear it.  
  
Xander smiled, "Where were you Buff? You were in your own little world there for a sec."  
  
"I was just, you know.thinking," she said but her heart didn't go into it. Xander knew she was holding back, but decided not to push it. Now wasn't the time. They had an annoying vampire to rescue.  
  
"Oh dear," Giles said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him and saw the man looking at his  
  
pocket watch.  
  
"What's up G-man?" Xander asked.  
  
"We've only got a few hours before the ceremony. We have to get going, now."  
  
They nodded, and Buffy whispered a small prayer under her breath, not just for her, but for Spike too.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Taye was leading Spike down a corridor and abruptly stopped at a cooling vent.  
  
"Why are we stopped?" Spike asked.  
  
"This is as far as I can take you. Jonathon will notice my absence if I'm not back soon," he explained.  
  
Spike nodded. He knew that there was a great chance that it was a chance, but he was willing to risk it to get back to his slayer and the little 'bit.  
  
Spike smoothly slid the cover off the vent and climbed inside, replacing it as he did so.  
  
He began to crawl through the ventilation system, senses alert for any signs of a trap.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey, did you guys start the party without little 'ol me?" Buffy whined as she busted down the door of the vamp's hideout.  
  
They all turned to look at her, shocked that they slayer had found them and that she was so bold.  
  
After a moment of quiet shock, a vamp lunged at her.  
  
Buffy blocked his weak attack and quickly staked him. Buffy looked up at the surrounding vampires as the dust fell to the ground.  
  
"Next!" she called.  
  
This time, the vamps came at her in groups. Buffy pushed them back and the rest of the Scoobies came out from where they were hiding and began to help.  
  
Willow and Tara were chanting in Latin and suddenly a vampire that was running towards them flew off of the ground and slammed into four others, knocking them all down.  
  
"Yes!" the Wiccas' yelled and gave each other a high five.  
  
Anya kicked a vamp in the groin and slammed his head into the wall.  
  
Xander stopped and looked at his fiancé in surprise. "Wow An. I had no idea you were so tough."  
  
"I'll show you a little more tonight," Anya blew him a kiss as he blushed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Spike stopped crawling and listened. He had definitely heard a voice. It sounded like the whelp and his girlfriend.  
  
He began to crawl faster until he reached another vent opening. He stopped and peered through the wire covering.  
  
Sure enough, Buffy and her Scoobies were beating the hell out of Jonathon's minions.  
  
He couldn't help but smile. He knew that the slayer was there to stop Jonathon, but he also had a feeling that she had really wanted to save him on top of that.  
  
Spike kicked the covering right off so that it landed near a newly turned vamp. Spike jumped out, landed a good 20 feet below, and decked the vamp nearest him. He backed up so that he was back to back with Buffy and whispered, "Miss me?"  
  
Buffy jumped and turned around. She smiled and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Spike was a bit shocked by her forwardness but went along with it. "Ok slayer, you're choking me," Spike said sarcastically and pulled back and was shocked to discover that Buffy's face was covered in tears.  
  
"Luv, what's wrong?" Spike asked.  
  
"I was afraid Spike. I was afraid that I'd lose you."  
  
"Buffy, pet, I won't leave you and you won't loose me. I'll always be here for you. I promise." Spike smiled as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, causing Buffy to smile.  
  
"Um, sorry to interrupt you two, but we need to find ruthless guy and kick his butt," Xander said.  
  
"Ooh, let me have the first shot! That bastard had his minions did quite a job on me," Spike motioned to his ripped shirt that revealed a bloody gash on his chest.  
  
"Let's go. We only have 2 more hours," Giles urged them on.  
  
"This way," Spike took the lead and began to take the Scoobies down the hall.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Sir, the slayer and her friends are on their way here. They already took out the main room. And William is with them," a minion reported to Jonathon.  
  
"Bloody hell," he whispered. "Arm and ready the guards. Make sure they don't get past the storage room."  
  
The vamp nodded and walked off.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
They stopped in the hallway as Spike cocked his head to the side. "Someone's coming," he whispered and pushed them into the nearest room. It turned out to be a broom closet and Willow knocked over a bottle of window cleaner just as the guard was walking by. Everyone winced as they hear the guard stop and walk towards the door. Just as he was about to open it, Spike vamped out and kicked it down, causing the younger, more inexperienced vamp to fall to the ground. He recovered quickly and lunged for Spike. Spike kicked him in return and Buffy tossed him a stake. Catching it, he drove it home and watched the dust fall to the floor.  
  
"Come on, they know we're here," Spike said and motioned for them to exit the closet.  
  
They walked out and froze as they turned and saw Jonathon and his minions standing on the other side of the hall.  
  
  
  
"William, where in the world do you think you're going?" he mocked.  
  
Spike clenched his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth, forcing a smile on his lips.  
  
"I've always wanted to say this Jonathon, and here's my chance; You're the most obnoxious, stupid ass I've ever seen and I think you're a sodding piece of shit. And I hope that someone shoves a stake up that uptight ass of yours." Spike gave one of the most satisfied smiles and reminisced in the look of shock on Jonathon's face.  
  
Jonathon recovered after a moment of silence and gave his minions was small signal.  
  
They attacked, and the Scoobies used every weapon they had.  
  
Giles had thrown a cross at one of them and was now using a super soaker full of holy water. Giles's victims were screaming in pain as the water hit their arms and faces, causing red burns to show up on them.  
  
Anya was finishing off a vamp that had had her cornered while Buffy was doing backflips down the hall until she had headlocked one in between her legs. She flipped him over and his neck gave a violent crack as he fell to the floor. For safe measures, Buffy staked him.  
  
Xander gave a small cry as he lost his crossbow in battle. A vamp picked it up and pointed it at their biggest threat: Buffy.  
  
He was pulling the trigger when Spike had jumped in front of her. Buffy screamed out in shock and anger. She knelt over Spike and looked and the arrow that was so close to his heart. "Spike," she whispered, her voice shaking.  
  
"I didn't fail you this time Buffy," he whispered in a quiet voice.  
  
"You never failed me before Spike," Buffy smoothed his hair and forced a sad smile through her tears. "Don't leave me Spike. You promised, Spike. You promised!" she began to sob uncontrollably and Spike closed his eyes as he began to slip away.  
  
The last thing he said was, "I'm never leaving you luv."  
  
Don't worry. I have a few tricks up my sleeve! 


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Truth  
  
This chapter is for X Strategos x@aol.com who basically told me to get my ass in gear. Thanx! :^)~  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy finally got up enough courage to look at the limp body in her arms. Spike's body. The same body that sacrificed himself for her. Then it hit her.  
  
Body.  
  
If the arrow had pierced Spike's heart, which it had obviously done, then why wasn't he a pile if dust? She stopped crying for a moment and thought about that as she stroked his blond hair, over and over.  
  
Keep stroking, keep stroking Buffy, just keep on stroking and he'll come back. He'll come back to me. But she knew he wouldn't. He was gone. Because all of the men in her life left. Spike was just another notch on the belt. No, Spike wasn't just another notch. He didn't leave her because of some stupid reason, he left because he saved her. He saved her life. That was definitely something new.  
  
"Bu-Buffy?" she heard Tara's meek voice.  
  
Buffy didn't respond but Tara acted as if she did. "Is he-?"  
  
Buffy nodded, more tears spilling down her cheeks. Willow's hands covered her mouth in shock and tears clouded her eyes. She and Spike hadn't been extremely close, but he had meant a lot to Buffy and he had sacrificed himself for her. Anyone that cared about her best friend that much deserved a few tears.  
  
Tara's eyes clouded over and she grabbed her girlfriend's hand.  
  
Anya and Xander held hands as a few silent tears fell down their cheeks. Everyone was surprised at how much Spike's death had affected them. They always said that they would like to stake him, and couldn't wait until his ass was off the planet.  
  
And here they were, bawling their eyes out cause he finally died.  
  
It was amazing that someone who you always hated and discluded could cause you so much pain.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Spike awoke in a brightly lit room. He prepared himself for the extreme pains and torture of hell, but was surprised when he felt even better than when he was alive.  
  
His looked at his chest and was surprised to see a huge whole in it. Blood was gathered around the wound but he felt no pain. It was the strangest thing ever.  
  
Suddenly an even brighter light filled the room and Spike had to shield his eyes. It appeared a door was being made in the wall next to him. It opened and revealed a short man.  
  
Spike recognized him immediately. "Whistler?" he asked.  
  
The man nodded and stepped out of the door, making it disappear behind him.  
  
"Hello William."  
  
"It's Spike-" he began but Whistler cut him off. "Yes, I know but please don't interrupt me, I've got lots of stuff to tell you and so little time." Whistler gave a cocky grin and Spike stood up. He tried to walk over to the little demon and beat a little sense into him but he realized that he couldn't move.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Like I said, so little time, and so much talking. I don't have time for you to try to beat me up."  
  
Spike finally relented and tried to give a small nod.  
  
"Good. Glad we got that settled. Now, on to what the Powers That Be want."  
  
Spike groaned and rolled his blue eyes.  
  
Whistler just continued smiling and said, "Ask me William."  
  
"But you just said-!" Spike was surprised to find that he could talk again. "Bloody hell. What do you want me to ask you?"  
  
"Just ask what you want to ask."  
  
"Ok, I want to know why I'm not in hell being tortured."  
  
"Because William, you're being given a second chance."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, I've been given a second chance?!" Spike asked in shock. Whistler stared at him in mock surprise. "I thought that was pretty easy to understand," Whistler said.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Same old, same old. Prophecy," he responded with a shrug.  
  
"I have a prophecy?"  
  
Whistler nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Spike asked. He was beginning to be curious.  
  
"The only thing I'll tell you is that it has to do with you and the slayer."  
  
Spike just nodded but inside he was becoming even more curious. He had a pretty good idea of what his and Buffy's prophecy would be about.  
  
"Am I meant to be with her?" he asked.  
  
Whistler just smiled, but suddenly grew serious. "Now William, you do have a choice. You can go back-" Spike nodded furiously. "-or, you can go to heaven."  
  
Spike stopped. Did he just say heaven? He, "William the Bloody", could get to heaven? The Powers must be in one hell of a good mood.  
  
If he went to heaven, then his life could finally be over and he'd be in peace for all eternity. But an eternity without Buffy would be horrible. But watching Buffy grow old and die was even more horrible, wasn't it?  
  
His brain told him to go to heaven; it was probably going to be his only chance. But his heart said to go back to Buffy. Go back to Sunnydale, and the Lil Bit, and even the whelp.  
  
Whistler interrupted his thoughts, "You're out of time William."  
  
Spike nodded, drawing his thoughts to a close.  
  
"I have my decision."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Xander watched as Buffy continued sobbing while holding Spike's body in her arms.  
  
"Buffy, I think we should-" he began.  
  
"No. I'm staying."  
  
"But Buffy, Dawn will be-" Willow tried.  
  
"Just tell her that I'm okay and I'll be home later. But don't tell her about Spike. I want to."  
  
The Scoobies nodded and began to file out of the room. Jonathon hadn't been killed during the fight but he had run and they were all pretty sure that he wouldn't be back for a while. His minions were smart enough to run after their leader left.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Xander asked after they had cleared away from the door.  
  
"I sure hope so," Giles sighed, memories of the annoying yet entertaining vampire flooding his mind. Memories of him chained in the tub, trying to kill them, and then memories of him and Buffy. Giles noticed the look she always had around him, the look that she had only when she was around him. They understood each other, and only each other. The two had been alone in their own, undead worlds trying to cope with everything life had thrown at them, and they had found each other.  
  
And somehow he knew they wouldn't lose each other.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dawn sighed as she sat down on the couch. Buffy had been extremely reluctant to leave her alone, but she was absolutely against the idea of Dawn coming with her. So instead she let the teenager have her two best friends over. The three of them were watching Scary Movie 2, after being smuggled in by Jessie. She gave her friends each a soda and began to watch the supposedly "hilariously rude movie" but could only focus on her sister and the bleached vamp.  
  
"God I hope they're okay," Dawn whispered quietly enough so that her friends couldn't hear her over the sound of the movie.  
  
  
  
***  
  
I am soooooooo sorry for making this chapter short but I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. But don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Luv yas, bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Love's Truth

This chapter is longer and has more detail, so enjoy & review!

"So, what's your decision?" Whistler asked.

"Take me home," Spike replied with a sureness that he had never felt before.

***

"Hey, so I guess you're leaving me too," Buffy sighed as she began to talk to Spike's body. She was still wigged that he hadn't turned to dust, but it was clearly evident that the stake went through the heart. She could see where the hole was. But that stupid feeling of hope was still there, and it was causing Buffy even more pain than what she should be feeling.

"Not like it's your fault, I mean," Buffy ranted on. "You did it because you love me. But you shouldn't have Spike, because I don't deserve your love. And you're too good for mine, but… but I think that I love you too." Buffy's speech ended with a burst of tears. "But you'll never even know that I cared about you now. Because freak Buffy has to be the stupid slayer and everyone wants to kill her. I-I just wish you could know Spike. That I'm sure that I-I love you."

"I've always known," came the cocky, British accent.

Buffy let out a small gasp as Spike sat up, looking new and refreshed.

"You-you're-?" Buffy faltered.

Spike just nodded and put a stop to her stuttering by kissing her passionately on the mouth. 

Buffy reacted after a moment of shock and Spike had to practically pry her off him to come up for air.

Air.

He didn't need air, but he suddenly noticed that he was indeed taking shallow, even breaths and his chest was rising in a slow rhythm. 

Buffy looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong?" she stopped as Spike took her hand and placed it on his chest where she felt an small, but strong heartbeat.

"You're _alive_ alive?!" she asked eagerly.

Spike nodded. "I guess. I mean, In was told that-"

Buffy interrupted. "You were _told_? By who?"

"Whistler," Spike replied quickly, "Anyway, he told me that I could either go to heaven or come back. And, as you can see, I chose back. But it would have been a hell of a lot easier if that poof would have told me that I would come back as a human." Spike glared up at the heavens but stopped when he 

saw that Buffy's face had fallen.

"Spike, you should have went to heaven. You do deserve it and I'm no reason to stay behind from eternal happiness."

"Slayer, you are a reason to stay back from heaven. But what makes me mad is that you didn't know that."

Buffy smiled, "You mean it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better but I'm still kinda sad."

"Why's that luv?" Spike asked.

"Because you only kissed me once since you back," she pouted sarcastically.

"I've only been back five minutes pet. Do you think I'm a machine?" he asked sarcastically but kissed her full lips all the same.

***

Buffy gave Spike a reassuring look and grabbed his hand. They had been making out a little at the warehouse, but both thought it was wrong and stopped. Spike had just turned human, the location wasn't great, and the Scoobies were probably off their rocker worrying about Buffy by now. 

"Let's face the music," Buffy sighed.

Buffy was surprised that it was already daylight after having lost her sense of time. She walked out of the door and into the morning sunlight, stopping when she noticed that the blond vamp-er, human, wasn't behind her. She turned around and saw him lingering near the exit. 

She was confused for a moment, then remembered that he hadn't been in the sun for so long that he was a bit uneasy. He had spent over a hundred years doing his best to avoid it, and now he was suddenly human and was supposed to just dive out into it headfirst? Sure, Spike was brave, but still, who wouldn't be a little nervous?

"Aw, come one Spikey, you aren't scared of the pretty sunlight, are you?" she teased and stuck her arm out for him to grab.

"I'm not scared slayer! What the hell did you sniff?!" the Brit asked in shock. Buffy secretly thanked God that his sexy accent hadn't changed by becoming human again. 

"I didn't sniff anything. You're just standing there. Come on and get your butt out here!" she motioned for him to join her.

"Keep your britches on, well, don't if you'd feel better with 'em off," Buffy scoffed and said, "Get to the point."

"It's just that this memory will be my first of walking in the sunlight without a spell or magical gem or anything. It's something I want to cherish. And you being here makes it even better than I could have imagined," he added the last part with emotions thick in his voice. Buffy tried not to look utterly speechless, and said, "Come on then. We don't have all day."

But the truth was, they had the rest of their lives.

***

"Sshh," Willow whispered as the Scoobies entered the Summers's home. They walked into the living room, Xander and Anya in the rear, still clutching one another's hands. The first time they have another baddie almost as important as Glory, another one of their group is killed. They had the best luck, didn't they?

Willow motioned to Dawn's sleeping form on the sofa, and Xander went to wake her. He stopped when he noticed that she had two of her friends in the room with her. One was in the recliner, the other sprawled on the floor. 

Xander knew that he couldn't wake just Dawn, tell her the news while her friends woke up in the room with six strangers. Especially when Buffy wasn't home. But God, he hoped that she would be soon. He, like the rest of the Scoobies, was worried about her. What if a couple of Jonathon's men hadn't ran and attacked the grieving slayer from behind? The thought was almost too much for Xander to think about. 

He walked back out of the living room and whispered that they shouldn't wake Dawn until Buffy was back so that her friends wouldn't be freaked. 

Willow nodded in agreement just as the teenager walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

"Well so much for that plan," Xander said.

Dawn jumped a bit, not having known that the whole gang was in her kitchen. It didn't take her long to notice that it was lacking her two favorite members though.

"What are you guys doing here? And where's Buffy and Spike?" the teen asked, noticeably a bit disoriented. Willow spoke first. 

"Dawn, we have something to tell you."

***

"Ready?" Buffy asked Spike as they stood on her doorstep, Buffy's hand hovering over the handle.

Spike took in a long, much needed breath. It would take a while to get used to breathing rhytmatically again. 

"Yeah."

Buffy opened the door and practically dragged Spike into the house, leaving behind the fresh mid-morning air to the smell of fresh baked cookies and quiet talking.

The two quickly and quitely made their way through the house to the kitchen. Spike stopped, and Buffy turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the anguished look on his face.

"Buffy, now that I'm human, I don't think that I should be in Sunnydale anymore."

His words stung like a slap. "But, but, everything is okay now Spike. We have a chance to be together now and you're human-"

"That's just my point Buffy! I'll be useless to you if I stay around you and your Scoobies. I can't fight or heal as well as I used to and my senses are practically useless. And the last thing you need is a bloke that you need to take care of. You've had enough guys like that."

Spike was surprised when Buffy laughed. "Spike, just because you're human doesn't mean you're useless now. You still have your fighting skills, but you're not as strong as before and you can't heal that quickly. So what! Xander doesn't even have any fighting skills, or research skills for that matter. But being a slayer, or a vamp, or an ex-vengeance demon, or a witch is not what it takes to be a Scooby. It takes a heart, and love. We're really just a bunch of friends trying to save the world," Buffy gave Spike a weak smile, "And you're one of us."

"Dammit slayer, you really know how to convince a guy to stay," he gently stroked her face.

"Yeah, well, if I can do that so well then how come all the men in my life leave me?" tears came to her eyes and Spike suddenly wanted to rip those men's' heads off. Bloody bastards. How could they do this to her? She was a once in a life time girl, and they left her. 

Spike wouldn't make that mistake.

"Well we should get in there," Buffy said as she wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve and grabbed Spike's hand again for the support she needed. His now warm fingers intertwined with hers gave her all the strength she needed. 

Entering the kitchen, the couple saw Willow pulling out a pan of cookies from the oven, Xander and Anya talking quietly in a corner with solemn looks on their faces, and Tara and Giles sitting on either side of Dawn at the kitchen table and stroking her hair or shoulder in between sobs. 

At the sight of Dawn Spike had become angry at himself for doing what he did and causing her that much pain.

He let go of Buffy's hand and made his way across the room, causing everyone to look away from what they were doing and look at him in surprise. Spike laid his hand on Dawn's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Did you actually think I'd leave you nibblet?" 

Dawn turned and grabbed Spike, pulling him into a hug. "Spike! They told me that you were dead. That you killed yourself for Buffy and that…" her voice trailed off at the memory of them telling her.

"Well, that shows you how much those damn Scoobies know," he said sarcastically. "But the Big Bad is back, and he won't ever leave you again."

"But how-?" the 14-year-old pressed.

"Long story," Spike said, and suddenly smacked himself on the head, "Oh yeah, forgot to mention one little detail. I'm human again."

As the Scoobies got their tongues back and began to ask questions in disbelief, Buffy smiled. This was how it was supposed to be, her best friends, little sister, and her-what could she call Spike now? Well, she could probably call him her boyfriend-boyfriend arguing, laughing, and just being happy. That was definitely something that was good.

"-and then Whistler told me that I could either go to heaven or come back, and you can see what I chose," Spike finished with a grin.

Yup, definitely in the good.

***

"So, now you're a good guy with a soul?" Xander asked after Spike's story.

"I guess I have my soul back, I just never thought of that," Spike responded.

"Well, do you feel any guilt about what you've done in the past?" Giles finally spoke up.

Spike shook his bleached head. "Nothin."

"Hmmm," Giles said in response as he slipped back into deep thought. 

Dawn hadn't moved from Spike's side since he had arrived but Buffy had somehow managed to slip out unnoticed. 

"I'll be right back," Spike said as he stood up and headed towards the door, leaving the Scoobies to talk about his miraculous (or not so miraculous according to Xander, until Anya had blurted that he had cried after Spike died) return.

"Slayer?" he whispered as he stepped onto the porch, lit up by the moonlight.

"Yeah?" came the reply. Spike looked over, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness, his night vision long gone. 

"There you are," he walked over to her and leaned against the railing near where she was sitting perched on it.

"Yup, here I am," she sighed.

"What's wrong pet? Are you mad at me cuz I was spending so much time with your friends and not you?"

"No! Well, kinda," she admitted.

"Sorry luv. If I had known that it would have made you feel this way-"

"No it's okay. I just felt like getting a little air and thinking," she said, gazing up at the starry sky.

"Pretty damn amazing, innit?" Spike asked her.

"Yeah, I've always loved looking at the stars."

"Oh, we're talking about the stars? I thought we were talking about you."

Buffy blushed and silently scolded herself for it, thanking God that Spike's night vision was gone and he couldn't see her face.

"Really? Who could have known that an ex-vamp could be so caring," she said.

"I can be very caring," Spike whispered, stepping closer to her and putting his hands on her arms.

"Really? I-" Buffy was interrupted by Spike's wonderful lips crushing hers.

She let out a small moan and they finally had to come up for air.

"That was wonderful. I feel so good." She whispered as she breathed heavily.

"Really? I feel hungry," Spike said thoughtfully. 

Buffy laughed and slapped him on the chest as they made their way into the house to find something for the ex vampire to eat.

And just because this chapter ended happily doesn't mean that it will stay happy! But it will for a while anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Now everyone knows that a Buffy and Spike fic can't be a Buffy and Spike fic without an Angel crossover! Well here it is, and I just borrowed the charcters from _Angel_ for a little while. 

****

Love's Truth

"Ooh, cookies," Spike said as he walked back into the kitchen with Buffy behind him, holding her hand.

They ignored the strange looks from the Scoobies and each grabbed a cookie and sat down on a stool. Noticing their wanting to not discuss what they had been doing on the porch and the hand holding, the Scoobies acted as if they hadn't noticed. Dawn, on the other hand, seemed not to mind and said, "So, what were you two doing out there, _alone_?" 

Xander winced. He was hoping that Anya wouldn't say anything, but as it turned out, it was Dawn _and_ Anya he should have been worried about. 

"Uh, Dawnie, why don't you go get ready for bed?" Willow suggested quickly.

"No, that's okay Red. Nibblet has a right to know what I was doing out there with her sis," Spike grinned mischievously. "Ya see Nibblet, when two people love each other very very much-" Spike was interrupted by Buffy laughing and smacking him, doing her best to hide how much she liked and feared it when he said that they loved each other very very much. "Spike! That wasn't what we were doing," Buffy added to her sister. "We were just, making up for a little lost time. That's _all_." She finished sternly.

Spike nodded in agreement. "Yup, your big sis is right, that was all."

Anya leaned over and whispered in Xander's ear, "I'm sure. He was probably ready to give her an orgasm." But apparently, Anya hadn't lowered her voice enough and everyone heard her. Spike and Buffy blushed and Xander said, "An! Remember our discussion about wrong place and time?" 

She nodded, smiling. 

"That applies to now."

"Oh." Anya stopped smiling and said, "Well I was just saying." 

"Can we please change the subject from Buffy and Spike-eeewww, I can't even finish that. Let's just change the subject, 'kay?" 

"Okay then, w-what is there to talk about?" Tara asked and glanced around.

They sat in a long silence, looking at their hands and the floor.

"Well, as interesting as this is," Dawn got up, "I'm gonna head off to bed." She walked over to where Buffy and Spike were sitting next to each other, still holding hands, afraid to lose each other again. She bent down and kissed Buffy on the cheek, then Spike. As she kissed Spike, she whispered, "You are welcome to stay in Buffy's room, ya know." She ran up the stairs with a mischievous grin, leaving Spike behind in shock. 

"I think Dawnie's got a point." Xander stood and stretched, grabbing Anya's arm in the process. He pulled her up so that they almost met in a passionate kiss, and he said, "Ready to go, oh fiancé of mine?" 

"Yes," she responded and kissed him on the lips. They broke apart quickly and grabbed their coats off the table. 

"See ya Buff!" Xander called over his shoulder as he and his fiancé walked out with their arms around each other. 

"Later!" Buffy replied. 

"Well, I guess we'll get going too," Willow said. Her and Tara grabbed their things and stood at the door.

Buffy let go of Spike's hand and walked up to her best friend. 

"You gonna be okay?" Willow whispered.

"I'll be fine Will," Buffy smiled and let Willow hug her. "Bye."

"Bye."

Buffy closed the door behind them and found her way back to her stool.

"I suppose I should leave too," Spike leaned over and kissed Buffy's cheek. He was about to pull away when her hands grabbed the front of his shirt lightly, pulling him back to her. "You are welcome," she said.

"Welcome to what?" Spike asked.

"To stay in my room," she replied seductively. 

Spike arched his eyebrows in meaning. "Ya sure about that slayer?" he asked.

"Hell yes," Buffy pulled him off of the stool, and began walking him up the stairs, their lips never leaving the others.

"Yes!" Dawn whispered triumphantly as she watched from the crack in her bedroom door.

***

Buffy sighed contently as she lay curled against Spike's side. Their legs were a jumbled mass wrapped up in Buffy's comforter, and Spike's arms were looped around her waist.

She was nothing but happy until a worried thought came to mind. What if Spike left like all of the other guys after sex? No. They had already established that he wasn't going anywhere. Spike was different. He cared and worried even when she hadn't loved him. 

She listened to his now even breathing. He had had a few sudden cough attacks during the night as his lungs adjusted to being used again. She traced a small circle where the stake had gone into his chest. It had been completely healed after he came back. 

She tried not to feel guilty about Spike's death, but she couldn't help it. After all, it was her the arrow was meant for. But she knew that Spike didn't want her to feel any guiltier than she wanted him to feel about her own death. 

_Stop thinking depressing thoughts Buffy, _her mind told her sternly_, you know that everyone is okay, and that you're alive, and Dawn's alive, and Spike's _alive_ alive. So, what's the problem?_

That's when the phone rang.

***

Dawn practically growled as she pushed the covers off of her and dragged herself out of bed. Why had somebody called so late? Everything was going fine; Buffy and Spike were finally together and they actually had a chance to become the family Dawn had always dreamed of. But that ended because whenever someone called this late, it sure as hell wasn't telemarketers. 

"Hello?" Dawn said groggily after picking up the receiver. 

"Dawn?" Dawn nearly dropped the phone at the sound of his voice. 

"Angel," she said simply. 

'Yeah, it's me. Look Dawn, I know it's late, but it's important. Could you go get Buffy for me?" he asked, almost pleading.

"I would but she's with S-" Dawn began smugly, wanting to make Angel feel horrible but Buffy suddenly grabbed the phone out of her sister's hands. 

"Hey!" Dawn whined, hands on hips. 

"Calm down little 'bit," Spike said from behind her, "Your big sis doesn't want Peaches to know about us yet."

"Oh, fine," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms. 

"Cordy had a vision? About me?" Buffy was continuing her conversation with Angel. Then added after a moment, "And Spike."

Spike cocked his eyebrows in interest. 

"Oh, Dawn was just saying that Spike and I were together… you know, late night demon research," Buffy covered.

Spike felt a bit hurt by the way that she was lying about them, but he knew that it was too soon for her. 

"Sure. Okay. Well I guess I'll see ya soon. Bye," Buffy hung up the phone, receiving curious glances from Dawn and Spike.

"What?" the slayer asked.

"Well?" they both asked.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, it looks like we're going to Los Angeles."

***

"What did she say?" Cordy asked Angel, a bit nervously. 

"She's coming," he responded distractedly. 

"Good! But, hey, what's the matter with you?" she asked, finally noticing Angel's perplexed look. 

"It's just…well I'm gonna see Buffy again, and…well that's pretty much it. I'm kinda nervous," Angel admitted.

"Well you shouldn't be nervous! You should just be yourself. Now get out of my way so I can go shopping for new clothes to show off," Cordy grinned delightedly and walked passed Angel as he stepped out of her way.

"Okay, just don't be taking out loans just to pay for your stupid Italian leather boots that I know you want."

"Aaaahhh, you're no fun!" she whined, then became serious. "Angel?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her.

"Just be yourself," and with that, she left the vampire with a soul standing in his L.A. hotel, deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Love's Truth

"LA?" Dawn whispered excitedly.

"Yes. And you aren't coming," Buffy replied in her full big sister mode now.

"What? Why not?!" Dawn was in full annoying little sister mode now.

"Because. Angel wouldn't have called and asked me to come unless it was something important and that means it will probably be dangerous. So, no little sister coming along. You can stay at Willow's or Giles's or Xander's. Your pick." 

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! This is so unfair!" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her older sister. 

"Yeah, well get used to it," Buffy shrugged and headed towards her bedroom. Spike was about to follow her but stopped by the angry teen and said, "Don't worry Nibblet. I'll try 'n talk your big sis into it."

"Really?! Oh Spike you are so cool!" Dawn flung her arms around him.

"I'm not making any promises though. You know how your sis is."

"Just try," Dawn whispered as he began to follow Buffy's path up the stairs. 

"Sure thing 'lil bit."

***

"Buffy, luv, I think you should reconsider making Dawn stay here," Spike said as he entered the slayer's room. 

She was throwing various articles of clothing into a suitcase and mumbling something about her hair.

"What?" she looked up in surprise. "You want Dawn to come with us to where there's dangerous evil stuff?"

Spike was prepared for that. He had thought of all the reasons for Dawn to come as he walked up the stairs.

"Pet, did you forget something? LA isn't the hellmouth, Sunnydale is. Sure, something big's going down there, but with her two strongest bodyguards gone, who'll protect her?"

Spike's point was being made, but Buffy wouldn't give up that easily. 

"Willow and Tara can handle it. They're both powerful witches." Buffy continued with her packing.

"But Buffy, how would you feel if something _did_ happen to your little sis and the witches couldn't do a thing 'bout it?"

Buffy was silent. Spike took that as a time to continue his argument. "Plus, when was the last time Dawn ever left this sodding town?" 

"Fine!" Buffy growled as she turned around. "Go tell her to get her butt in gear."

Spike grinned and said, "You won't regret it luv."

"Yeah, sure."

***

"I'm back!" Cordy called as she entered the LA hotel, shopping bags in hand. 

"Hello??" she turned in a circle as she looked around for any signs of life-or unlife.

"Anybody here?" she called.

"Cordy," a voice said behind her.

"Ah!" she yelled before turning around to see who it was. "Oh, Gunn, you scared the hell outta me."

"Sorry," he replied quickly. 

"So where's our favorite vampire with a soul?" she asked.

"Dunno. I just got here. I already looked everywhere for him, not here. I was just going to check with the Host."

"I'll come too," Cordy set down her shopping bags and followed him out the door.

They made their way to Caritas and Lorne immediately spotted them. "Cordy! Gunn! Where's Angelcakes?" he asked after noticing that they were missing their other member. 

"You don't know where he is either?" Cordy asked.

"Nope." The demon shook his head.

"Well I guess we'd better-" Cordy was cut off as Angel himself walked in. 

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Just walking. Why? Miss me?" he teased.

"You made me worry!" Cordy smacked him on the chest. "You're going to give me worry lines!" 

"Oh, sorry Cordy. And I actually thought you cared."

"And you made me leave my shopping bags at the hotel!" The brunette ran out of the bar and Gunn shrugged.

"Better follow her," Angel said.

The two of them walked outside and saw Cordy almost a block away from them. They weren't in the mood to run after her, so they continued walking down the sidewalk while keeping their eyes on her. 

Suddenly, Cordy vanished from their sight. "Uh, Angel, where's Cordy?" Gunn asked.

"I don't know," Angel took off in the direction where they had seen her last, Gunn close behind.

***

"I can go?! That is sooo awesome!" Dawn cried, throwing her arms around Spike for the second time that day. 

"Yeah, but you better get packing because your sis isn't in such a patient mood." Spike took a step back away from Dawn. 

"This whole seeing Angel thing is making her a little freaky," he added. 

"Yeah. It usually does," Dawn sighed and sat down on her bed. "Can you hand me that suitcase in the closet?" Dawn pointed to the top shelf of her closet. 

"Sure." Spike grabbed it and tossed it to the slayer's younger sister.

Catching it, Dawn decided now was the best time to ask him something. "Spike?" 

"Yeah nibblet?" 

"I…just wanted to ask you…do you think that you and Buffy will…you know…get married?" the nervous teen blurted out the last part.

The question took the ex-vamp by surprise. "I'm not sure Dawn. I mean, I love your sister and I'm pretty sure she loves me, but I know we're not even close to being that ready, prophecy or not."

"I know you're not that ready yet, but I mean ultimately," Dawn corrected herself. 

"Well, perhaps, when we're ready. I would really like to marry your sis lil bit, but I know that she's scared just being in a relationship at all."

Dawn nodded, taking all the information in. 

"But maybe someday nibblet, someday," Spike said as he patted Dawn's head and walked out of the room. 

"Spike as a brother-in-law. Now that would be interesting," Dawn whispered to herself.

***

"Cordy?" Angel called to the shadows. 

He had just turned down the same alley Cordelia had been walking by when she disappeared and he hadn't found her yet. 

Suddenly, Angel heard a noise behind him. It sounded like a muffled scream. "Cordy," Angel whispered and walked towards the direction of where he heard it. 

Turning the corner, he saw quite an interesting sight. Two vamps were holding Cordy while one had his hand over her mouth. She was kicking, clawing, and biting the best she could against their superior strength. Another was standing nearby watching as his two minions battered the brunette. There were already two piles of dust on the ground, definitely the seer's work. 

But her stake wouldn't help her anymore since it was lying a good ten feet away and she was unarmed. 

The vamps all had their backs turned to Angel and he took that chance to attack before they caught his scent. 

He dove on the one closest to him just as Gunn caught up and grabbed out a stake he had. He hadn't had time to grab his ax in all the rush. 

Gunn staked one of the vamps holding the former May Queen and Cordy elbowed the only remaining guard in the stomach. He went down and Cordy motioned for Gunn to toss her his stake. He did so and she caught it and drove it home with suprising accuracy. 

"Damn vamps," she muttered, "They broke my new heels." Cordy held up her damaged footwear, causing Angel and Gunn to groan. 

"We save you, and all you can do is complain about your cheap 25% off shoes?" Gunn asked incredulously.

"Hey! These shoes were _not_ cheap, and they were only _15_% off!" Cordy retorted. 

"Whoa, okay, down girl," Gunn held his hands up in front of him in a protective gesture. 

"Humph," Cordy took off her damaged shoes, held them one in each hand, and began walking back to the hotel. "I could have handled them if I hadn't dropped my stupid stake." 

"Well that's the point. You _did_ drop your stupid stake, and we saved you." Angel stated matter-of-factly.

"Angel…just shut up!" Cordy cried in frustration, and threw her shoes up in the air. 

The two men narrowly dodged the flying heels, but a nearby shop window was not so fortunate. Upon hearing the glass shatter, Cordy flinched and squeezed her eyes shut tight as if that would make it all go away. "Oopsie?" she whispered meekly as she turned around to review the damage. "Big oopsie," she corrected herself. 

"Let's get outta here," Gunn motioned to the window that had just lit up near the shop.

"Agreed." 

The three of them booked it all the way back to the hotel, Cordy running in her bare feet. 

***

"Okay, we got everything?" Buffy asked as she scanned the DeSoto's trunk. 

"Everything? This better be everything! Bloody hell woman, there's not even enough room to close it!" Spike cried as he pushed on the car's trunk. 

Buffy just grinned mischievously and walked up to the passenger's seat, letting herself in. 

Dawn was already seated in the back and had the window rolled down letting the early morning air wash over her. 

Spike was finally able to drive the DeSoto during the day with the windows down. It sure would be a new experience, and a much cooler one at that. 

Spike got into the driver's seat and rolled down his window. Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow, and Tara were all standing in the Summers's driveway, watching their friend's departure.

"Bye Xan! Bye Willow! Bye Giles and Anya and Tara!" Buffy waved at them gleefully. Spike wondered why she was so damn excited. Seeing her ex about a dangerous vision wasn't exactly her kind of fun. Just an hour ago she had been all slayer, ready to get her job done safely and quickly. But now she was acting as if it were just a road trip. It was probably just for Dawn's and the Scoobies's sakes; she probably didn't want them to worry. 

__

Okay Buffy, she thought to herself_, you're just going to see Angel. You know Angel, the guy that you loved and left you? Yes, of course you do. Now just relax and get ready to see him again. It won't be that hard, just look at him and ignore any past feelings that have to do with him. Okay. That will be simple. Those feelings wouldn't matter anyway, I'm with Spike now. Yup, good 'ol Spike. Nice, tasty, sexy, Spike…..Great! Now I'm nervous _and_ horny!_

Hi! Did you like that chapter or what? Don't worry, I didn't forget Wesley, he'll be there soon enough. You can _only_ stand him for so long. J/K. Well, if you want more than I guess you'll just have to review your butt off, won't you? :^)~


	7. Chapter 7

****

Love's Truth

Spike silently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to another rock song. He had turned the radio down after the slayer and her sister had fallen asleep. Dawn was sprawled out in the backseat snoring softly while Buffy lay in the passenger seat breathing quietly. 

As Spike continued watching the road, he fumbled for his cigarettes. It had been quite a while since his last one. 

He found them and lit one, placing it in his mouth. Before he could even inhale one precious bit of the intoxicating smoke, the slayer's arm shot out and took it. 

"Hey!" Spike cried out in protest, suprisingly not bothering the sleeping teen. 

"You've been alive over a hundred and twenty years, I don't think you want to die of lung cancer," Buffy explained.

"Well maybe I do!" Spike grabbed for the cigarette but Buffy was faster and tossed it out her window with a smug look on her face.

Spike mumbled something under his breath and fixed his eyes back on the road. 

Buffy continued smiling, enjoying the calm before the storm. 

*** 

"Ugh, I am so tired!" Cordy groaned as she walked into the kitchen scratching her back and yawning. 

"Planning on breaking anymore windows today Cordelia?" Angel smiled over his cup of blood at her.

"Aw, bite me," Cordy mumbled, then, after seeing her mistake, she said, "Not literally."

Angel just nodded and watched as Wesley came in.

"Good-uh-morning," he said as he took off his jacket, staring at Cordelia in surprise.

"What are you looking at?" Cordy growled.

"It's just-well you're up unusually early this morning," he stuttered.

"Yeah, well, Princess Buffy is coming today and everything has to be perfect for her," Cordy said sarcastically.

"Oh. So she's agreed to come then?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Cordy snapped.

"Not a morning person, is she?" Gunn finally spoke up from the corner.

"Why is everyone picking on me?! It's supposed to be "pick on Buffy day" today! Why me?!?!" Cordy promptly turned on her heel and stomped out the door.

"Well, that was certainly an awakening sight," Wesley broke the men's silence.

"Uh-huh," Angel continued staring at the door the ex-cheerleader had just walked through. 

***

"Dawnie! Dawnie, wake up!" Buffy leaned over the backseat and shook her sister's shoulder. "We're almost there."

Her sister sat up and groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Already?"

"Yes, already. You slept through the whole bloody thing," Spike put in.

"I can't say as much for you," Buffy said concernedly, turning her attention to Spike.

"I can take a nap later. Now do you want to stay at Peaches's or get a hotel?" Spike stifled a yawn.

"Get a hotel. I don't think either one of us would be very comfortable staying with Angel," Buffy looked back out her window. 

"Yes! You guys have to get a really nice hotel so I can go swimming and-" Dawn stopped and added, "If you can afford it, I mean."

"Oh, we can afford it 'lil bit," Spike cut Buffy off before she could say anything. Spike lowered his voice and whispered in Buffy's ear, "I picked up a little cash. And besides, Dawn would really like it, and just think of what we could do," Spike gave her a suggestive smile.

"Hotel it is," Buffy said. 

"Sweet," Dawn smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt as Spike pulled the car over to an expensive looking hotel. It had great glass sliding doors and doormen wearing green and gold suits with stupid looking hats. Spike did his best not to laugh at them as he and Buffy walked inside and asked about vacancies. 

Dawn lingered near the doorway as she looked at the hotel in amazement. The ceiling rose up high and was painted with little angels flying and singing. Buffy followed her sister's gaze and stopped as she saw the angels painted on the ceiling. "Heaven," she sighed slightly, memories of where she had been and where Spike _should_ have been in her mind. 

"What's that luv?" Spike asked, hearing Buffy's pain filled sigh.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing," Buffy looked away from the ceiling and at Spike's slightly worried face.

"You sure pet?" Spike asked again as he studied her face and handed the hotel manager the money at the same time. While Buffy was staring at the beautifully painted image, Spike had managed to find the perfect suite for the three of them. 

"Uh-huh," the slayer nodded and decided to not go back into her stupor so that she and Spike could give Dawn a good time. 

"Okay then. Off to the rooms," Spike grabbed his duffel bag while Dawn and Buffy picked up theirs.

"_Rooms? _As in more than one?" Buffy asked as she followed Spike to the elevator. 

"Yup. Got a master suite and a smaller one attached for the nibblet," Spike grinned at Dawn.

"I get my own room? Awesome!" Dawn jumped in the elevator. 

"Yeah just behave or we'll take it away from you," Buffy warned her sister.

"_We? _What do you mean _we_? I-" Spike stopped when Buffy suddenly elbowed him in the stomach. "I mean, yeah, we'll take that privilege away from you right away missy," Spike said in his best protective parent mode.

"Shut-up Spike, you are such a dork." Dawn smiled and gave a small laugh. 

Spike chuckled and the three of them quieted as the elevator doors stopped and two more people got in. 

One of them, a boy about Dawn's age, walked to a corner of the elevator while the other, an older man of about 19 with a red hood pulled over his head, secluded himself in the remaining corner.

It was obvious that the two were not together, just having coincidentally gotten on at the same time. 

Buffy lowered her voice as low as possible and nudged Spike. "Vampire."

"Which one?" Spike asked. 

"Hood," she responded. 

Spike nodded and looked over to the hooded man. He then noticed that Dawn was only a few feet away from the vamp and he could easily grab her. He wanted to pull Dawn over to his other side so that he could protect her, but Buffy made no move of what she was going to do yet. Spike knew that in that pretty blond head, a plan was forming, and when it was done, Buffy would tell him what he had to do. 

But before the slayer could announce her plan, the vamp made his move. He grabbed for Dawn and at the same time changed into his game face and let his hood fall off.

Dawn screamed but the vamp was too slow and Spike yanked her away from its clutches. Spike shoved Dawn behind Buffy and took the hit that the vampire had just given him out of anger. 

Spike's head whipped back but he recovered quickly. It seemed that the Powers hadn't taken all of Spike's vampire strength away, and he and the vamp began one-on-one combat. 

Suddenly he got a good hit in and Spike went flying into the elevator wall, the wind knocked out of him. 

Buffy took this moment to get a few of her own hits in, and began by kicking the vamp in the stomach. 

He got back up and moved with great agility towards Buffy. He was old and experienced, Buffy noted from his stance. 

Buffy quickly pushed Dawn and the boy out of the way as the vamp pulled another punch. She dodged it and the vamp angrily turned away from the slayer, sick of being teased, and grasped Dawn's arm.

He pulled Dawn out of the elevator as the doors opened and pulled his hood up. He ran down the hall with the slayer's sister in tow. 

As Dawn began screaming for help, Spike and Buffy ran out of the elevator. 

Suddenly Dawn's cries for help ceased and as Buffy and Spike rounded the corner the vamp had just turned, they were gone. 

"Dawn!"


	8. Chapter 8

OMG, I am soooooooooo sorry! I haven't written in, like, forever. Well here's another chapter, cuz I know you've been waiting!

****

Love's Truth

"Dawn…" Buffy's anguished cry died down to a pleading whisper. 

"Buffy, luv, we have to find her. We have to get Angel, and-" Spike began.

"He took Dawn…" Spike suddenly looked at the slayer, really looked at her, and saw that her eyes were blank and empty. The shock must have been too much.

"Slayer? Buffy?" Spike began to shake Buffy's shoulder, watching as she stared off into nothingness.

He knew there was only one way to get his slayer back. 

He slapped her.

Hard. 

Right on her jaw, her head whipping back.

A large red mark remained, but Spike knew it had worked when the slayer jumped to her feet, pinning him against the wall in a matter of seconds.

  
"Spike?" Buffy's eyes became clear again, and she fell into his arms, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

  
"Please don't let me lose her again. Not again…" 

"I won't, luv, I won't. Not again." Spike stroked her hair until he remembered that they should get moving.

"Come on. We've gotta find Peaches and his gang. There's a nibblet to be saved."

***

"Cordy? You in here?" Angel peeked around the corner of the seer's room. 

"Yeah." 

Angel approached her as she sat on her bed, holding a pillow to her chest.

"What's wrong? I mean, really, what's wrong?" Angel leaned against the door and studied her. 

"I dunno…it's just, this whole Buffy thing. You're all nervous and stuff, and trying to make everything so special, and it's just…well…" the cheerleader mumbled.

"Yeah?" the brooding king urged her on.

"I'm jealous! Okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Cordy erupted suddenly, and to her surprise, Angel moved so that he was sitting on the edge of her bed, and cupped her face in his hand.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," his lips stopped moving, and were on hers quickly, covering her in a passionate kiss.

***

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gunn yelled in an annoyed voice. 

Someone had been knocking for five minutes. Couldn't they just take the hint and open the door _themselves_?

But before Gunn could grasp the handle, the door burst open, followed by a blond man and woman, both with frantic but determined expressions.

"We're looking for Peaches. Where is he?" the blond man said in a very clear British accent.

"Peaches? Whoa, look. I dunno who you are, or what you-" Gunn was interrupted as Angel walked down the stairs casually.

"Well, you've found me."

Spike and Buffy turned to look at the Poofster himself. Buffy gave an inward breath of relief. Angel looked…the same. Exactly how she remembered him, before he left. 

Spike turned from panicked ex-vamp to an obnoxious, gloating punk, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Peaches! Long time no see, eh?" he exclaimed, sarcasm dripping every word.

"Spike," the older vamp stated simply.

"Hey Buffy," his voice changed to a pleasant tone as he directed his attention to the blond slayer.

"Sorry Angel, but I don't exactly have time for the whole greetings deal. Dawn was just kidnapped by a vamp in our hotel and we lost them. We need your help, now." Buffy's tone changed to one that meant she was all business.

Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair and averted his eyes away from Buffy, almost as if he were hiding something. 

"Angel? What is it?" Buffy pried, trying to get her ex to look her in the eye.

"I think I have an idea who's behind it." 

"Who?" It was Spike who asked first upon seeing the look in Angel's eyes. 

Forgetting their past differences, Angel answered Spike with a pained expression.

"Dru."

***

Sorry about all the shortness! I'm just trying to get into the swing of things, but I promise at least a thousand words tomorrow! That is…if you review. :^)~

Quote:_BUFFY :"Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live._

For me."


End file.
